garra's lost daughter
by uniquemangalover
Summary: What if Garra had a daughter that got kidnapped at birth? Then 13 years later Naruto the new homage desides it be a good idea to send some selected students from the academy to go to different villages and learn about there culture.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

So this is my first time writing a story on fanfiction or any where else. Okay, I don't own Naruto or anything that deals with it. The only thing I own is my oc characters.

Summary: What if Garra had a daughter that got kidnapped at birth? So what if 13 years later Naruto (the new hokage) thought it would be a good idea to send a couple selected students from the academy to go to different villages to stay with their hokage for a whole month to learn about their culture.

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto! 

A baby's cry for the first time could be heard coming from the Suna hospital. A young red head hokage was standing outside the baby nursery. If you looked at him from afar it would look like he was staring blankly at nothing, but if you looked closely enough you could tell that he was staring at one baby in particular. It was a small girl with light, spiky, brown hair. Now she wouldn't look like anything compared to the red head boy, Garra, except that a strip of her spiky hair that was hanging in her face was a bright red. All Garra could was just stare at the girl and think 'that's my daughter'. And to think only a few years ago he was hated by the whole village and now he has a daughter with Mizu. Yes, he had fallen for her around the age of 13. Mizu never believed that Garra was a monster. She just thought he was just misunderstood. And ever since then he had fallen for her. And now he was marry to her and had a beautiful baby girl. Garra turned around and headed to his wife's room. When he got there he saw Mizu sleeping peacefully with her brown hair covering her face from the agonizing pain bringing their daughter into this world. Even though Mizu was covered in sweat and her hair was everywhere she still looked like the most beautiful thing to him. Besides his new born daughter. Then a nurse came in and told him the visiting hours were over. Garra reluctantly exit the room and headed towards his and Mizu's house. He was in his own little perfect world. That was until a doctor from the hospital came to his office the next day telling him that Misu was murdered in her sleep and that his daughter was missing. Garra was devastated he sent out hundreds of ninjas to go look for his daughter. Even the Leaf village sent out some ninjas to go look for his daughter, but they never found her. That was until 13 years later… Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

How was it? Sorry, if it wasn't that good its my first time writing a story. So please comment and if you do thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Character info chapter

So here is the second chapter of Garra's lost daughter, I haven't had any reviews yet so I thought that if I write the next 2 chapters I might get some so her it is.

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto

Name: Meg Hasuma (Gave it to herself)

Parents: doesn't know who they are

Personality: kind, funny, sarcastic, trouble maker (kind of like Naruto's personality)

Appearance: light, brown, spiky hair. A strip of her hair is red that hangs in her face which bugs her so she gets a clip and clips it behind her ear so know one can see it. Has black eyes. (you can pick what she wears)

Info: grew up an orphan her whole life. Was found on the steps of Konoha's orphanage, by Tusiki, a worker there. Grew up knowing the whole village, but does have a few enemy's (jerks or bully's). Gets into trouble often (fights).

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

so there's the second chapter so you can know the oc a little better.

So there's a chapter about


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

So here is the third chapter. I hope you like it and please comment.

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

Meg sat bored in the academy as Iruka talked about the Great Shinobi War or something. She couldn't really remember. It still was pretty boring for what ever he was talking about. Then finally the bell ringed. "Yes!" I yelled as all the students dashed towards the door.

"Meg, I would like you to stay after I have to talk to you", Iruka said. Meg sighed and walked over to Iruka obviously not happy about staying after." Yay" she said trying to hide her annoyance. " The hokage will like to see you" he spoked trying to contain his anger. "Oh you mean Naruto, why would he want to see me I haven't done anything wrong?" she said. Iruka just gave her that are-you-serious look.

"okay, I haven't done anything wrong yet"

Iruka nodded his head in approval." Okay, well I'll go see what Naruto wanted me for" and before Iruka could respond she was already out the door heading towards the Hokage Tower.

** Time Skip**

When Meg approached the door she was about to knock on it when it suddenly flew open and she was tackled to the ground. "Hi Meg!", a excited, 7 year old, blond yelled into her ear. "Hi Minato" she greeted back while picking her and Minato up from the ground. And putting him into a piggy back position. " So why are you here? Did you come to play?" he asked." Nope sorry, I came because your dad asked me to come" she replied back.

"oh" he said disappointed, "Well I show you where he is" said Minato happily back to his old self. He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. On the way she managed to say "hi" to Hinata and her 6 month daughter Keiko. When they got to Naruto's office Minato opened the door and said, "dad Meg is here to see you."

"Hi Meg" Naruto said happily," I wanted to congratulate you on winning the contest".

"Um, thanks, but for what?" she said with a anime sweat drop on her head. "well you see is that you won a contest for the academy to go to a different village for a whole month" Naruto explained.

"But I never signed myse-Minato! She said looking at the young boy. "yes?" he asked innocently looking up at her. "why did you sign me up for the contest?" she asked." Well, you always talked about how you want to go to different villages, so I thought that this would be a good chance" he said. Meg sighed than smiled and said, "thank you for signing me up and I guess I will go on the trip". "Yeah!" Minato yelled with his fist in the air.

"So where exactly am I going?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Suna".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome to Suna

Here is the 4th chapter it should be long. Since I have a lot of ideas to put into this chapter. I would also like to thank Kgm92 for reviewing so I put a special character in for her (sorry if you don't like the age).

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

Meg Pov.

Tusiki was fine letting me go to Suna for a whole month. She said, "It would help me learn about other cultures" or something like that.

So here I am now at Suna's gate memorized at what I see. All the buildings are circular and look like they're made out of sand. If you stand back a bit to look at it all, its kind of like a giant sand castle.

I walk further to one of the buildings and let my hand slide against. It felt rough yet smooth at the- Ow! A pain erupted in my head.

I turned around and looked down see a rock beside me then I heard

"Hey you! Stop touching my house!"

I looked up to see a old angry woman with more rocks ready to through at me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I ran away when she started to through more rocks at me. I finally stopped running when I came upon a playground.

I checked my belt to make sure I had my water bottle still. I felt the lid and let out a sigh of relief.

I looked around taking in everything. The playground looked old, but it was still in good shape.

I sighed. I was lost and I'm still suppose to find the Hokage's tower. Naruto said it would be the biggest but they all look so big compared to me.

As I was thinking I heard some yelling from behind me.' I hope its not that old woman' I thought as I turned around. To my relief it was just a group of kids.

It was weird, it looked like they were all circling around someone.

As I got closer I could make out a few words:

"You look stupid in that make-up"

"Your so weak"

When I got close I could see it was a group of boys around the age of nine or ten surrounding a seven year old girl. The girl had brown hair put into two long ponytails. She was wearing a light blue shirt, and a pair of black pants that clung to her knee caps. She also had purple make-up lines that went across both cheeks and down her face.

I decided to step in and stand up for the girl.

"Hey why are you picking on her?"

The boys looked up at me and one spoke out

"Shes small and weak"

"Well, so are you for picking on a little girl"

"I'm way stronger then you and her. Since your both are girls".

I gave him a disbelieve look and the next thing I knew my fist came in contact with the boys face.

I heard a satisfying crack knowing I broke his nose.

The other boys went into fight me, but I was to quick. I kicked one in the gut another in the face. The other boys that didn't get hit ran away.

And now you see how I know Naruto so much.

I turned around and looked at the girl who was dumb stucked. Before I could ask if she was okay. She screamed out, "That was Awesome!

I blushed a little from the compliment and asked " so what's your name?"

"Aki"

"Mines Meg"

And that is how our unique friendship began.

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

So here is the 4th chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So here is the 5th chapter. I hope you like it. Also thank you to everyone that is commenting you are amazing!

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

Meg pov

"Hey, Aki can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" she replied happily

"Do you know where the hokage's tower is?" I asked

"Do I ever! I live there! She exclaimed happily.

"Oh so are you the hokage's daughter?"

Her expression grew grim, like something tragic happen. It felt like the temperature dropped a couple degrees. Even though we were in the middle of a dessert.

"No", she said, "but I am related to him"

I decided to change the topic quickly to get out of the awkward moment.

"Uh, so any way can you take me there?"

"Sure", she replied taking my hand and then started running at full speed, dragging me along.

'Man, she reminds me about Minato'

We finally made it to what I guess is the hokage's tower. I bend over breathing in air with my hands on my knees panting. I almost panicked when I didn't see my water bottle, only to see it under my jacket.

"So here we are" Aki replied happily walking into the tower.

What I saw left me almost breathless. The inside was made like a castle. Sure I've been inside Kohana's tower plenty of times, but never Suna's. It was way bigger than Kohana's. It looked like you could fit 10 giraffes in here. The living room looked like it came out of a fancy portrait and the kitchen was made fully out of marble.

"Dad, Aunt Temari I'm home and I brought a friend!" Aki yelled.

One man and woman came out of the kitchen. The man had the same face paint as Aki, and was wearing a black suit that looked like it had cat ears at the top. The woman who is Temari had blond hair in 4 ponytails and was wearing a black dress.

"Um, Hi?" I said kind of awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

The woman smiled and said," Hi I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro." Gesturing to the man.

"My name is Meg" I said smiling sheepishly standing next to Aki.

"So why has my little Aki brought you here today?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, Meg why did you want me to bring you here?" asked Aki.

"Oh, I won a contest to come here to learn about Suna's culture"

"So you're the big contest winner" said Temari.

"Yep that's me"

"Well than how about I show you to your room"

But before we could head to my room someone walked in…

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

Sorry it was short I'm going out of town so I might not update till either Sunday or Monday depending if I get internet at the hotel. So I hope you like it and please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So here is the 6th chapter I hope you like it and thank you so much for commenting!

Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

And walked in a guy in his early 30s. He had spiky bright red hair ,that looked like he dyed it. In the left corner of his face he had a tattoo that was the symbol of love. Also on his back he had a giant gourd.

The room became silent like when you're at a funeral. Then Temari, Kankuro and Aki said in usion:

"Gaara-Sama"

Gaara looked over at them to know that he ackolege their presence.

Then he looked at me. He stared hard at me as if he was trying to remember something. His eyes widened, but for only a second and scowled.

I realized I was being rude for not introducing myself.

"Hi my-"I began, but before I could finish he was already out the door.

"Well, aren't you polite" I muttered

I turned to Gaara"s family who let out a sigh of relief once he went through the door.

"So whats his problem?"

"Oh it was nothing," she said trying to change the subject. "Um, Meg how about you let Aki show you your room".

Not wanting to pressure her any more, since I knew I l know sooner or later I said," Okay"

And so I followed Aki down the hall towards my room,

Gaara pov

'Why did I agree to Naruto to let someone from their academy to vist here' I thought.' But that girl did remind me of someone. I just don't know who'

I opened the door to my office and sat down at my desk. 'Man I have so much paper work to do'

I looked over to see a picture of Mizu and I when we were 16. I still remember the day that I met her.

*Flash back*

_I walked through the playground with my teddy bear clutched to my heart. I was on a mission today: Make friends. I was walking over to a group of kids around 6 or 7 (my age) they were playing a game with a bright red ball. One of the kids accidently kicked the ball to hard and it landed in front of me. I was picking it up to give it back to them one I was lifted by my shirt collar. I looked up to see a boy a couple years older than me._

"_Give us back the ball" he said_

"_I-I w-was"_

"_This kid is the Shukaku holder, he can't even say a whole sentence without stuttering."_

_I was about to retort, but someone beat me to it._

"_Hey, put him down" and the next thing I know I was on the ground. And the older boy was clutching his nose with blood coming out. I turned around to see a girl about my age. She was holding the red ball which she probably threw at the boy._

"_Whose next?"_

_She said glaring at the rest of the kids who scattered away._

"_T-thank you" I said_

"_No problem and my name is Mizu" she said smiling with her two front teeth missing._

"_My names Gaara"_

_And that was the time I made my first friend_

_*present*_

But now shes dead, and with my daughter who would be 14 in two weeks. I felt anger boiling up in me. I looked out the window to see the moon and realized it was almost pitch black. I decided to go to the roof and look at the moon like I did as a child.

But only did I know I would meet an unexpected someone.

Naruto!Naruto!NAruto!Naruto!Naruto!Naruto!

Heres the chapter I hope you like it and please comment.


End file.
